


On the Snowbed

by All_The_Love_For_Hyuckle



Series: In Your Pocket [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Drabble, I got the idea from my betaaa, Please have mercy this is just a first draft, tiny dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Love_For_Hyuckle/pseuds/All_The_Love_For_Hyuckle
Summary: In which Jeno plays in the snow for the first time (with the help of Donghyuck).
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: In Your Pocket [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442137
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	On the Snowbed

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo lovely readers <3
> 
> So I got this Idea from my beta and I literally just chewed up the idea and spit this out asap. It's definitely more of a concept than a fully hashed out fic so I labeled it as a drabble. Where I live, we still get snow around the spring but if you live where it's warm- well you're lucky. Either way, enjoy!! 
> 
> Please scream at me, I love to hear from you and am always working on more <3

Doyoung pulls into the parking lot five minutes early. He would get out, but the snow sticking to the roof of his car tells him that he’s only going to have so much time outside before he freezes solid. Plus, his photographer Johnny isn’t here yet, so he thinks he has a few more minutes of warmth from his car’s heated seats.

As the official commissioned artist for Yong Nongjang he needed recent photos for his profile on their website. Plus Johnny was a good person for idle chat, and because of that they managed to keep in touch after college. As per usual, Jeno came with Doyoung because, well, Doyoung has nowhere else to send him. Jeno’s never been exposed to snow before now, but Doyoung hopes that his quirk will keep him warm.

Johnny pulls up beside Doyoung with Donghyuck in his lap, the smaller eagerly watching the outdoors from the side window. Doyoung shoots a wave at Johnny through the window before shoving his phone in his coat pocket and stepping out into the cold air. Jeno then hops over the compartment between the seats and into Doyoung’s hands which quickly deliver Jeno to his opposing coat pocket. Doyoung steps in front of the cars in the direction of the park as Johnny heads towards him, camera bag slapping against his hip with each step.

Doyoung starts, “Hey.”

“Hey. You don’t seem like you like the snow too much,” Johnny chuckles. Donghyuck is peeking out from Johnny’s coat, sniffing the air and staring at the layer of white smothering the area.

“It’s great until you’re in it.” Doyoung responds as the two make their way to a bench. Johnny carefully brushes the seat off with his hand before sitting down, using his long coat as a barrier between him and the snow. Donghyuck immediately begins to wiggle his way out of Johnny’s coat, ending up on the bench beside him as Johnny begins to unpack his camera.

Doyoung takes a seat beside Johnny, placing Jeno next to Donghyuck so they can mingle. Almost immediately, Donghyuck approaches Jeno, playfully attempting to bite his head to which Jeno responds with kitten licks.

“They missed each other, cute.”

“It really is,” Doyoung responds, “Hey, has Donghyuck ever been in the snow?”

Johnny grins, “Oh yes. He loves the snow, but he only has so long before he needs a break. Don’t worry though, I brought him a sweater.” Doyoung snorts at the prospect of Donghyuck being just as immaculately dressed as his owner.

“Jeno’s never been in the snow before, so I’m a bit worried…”

“Relax, it’ll be fine. Worst comes to worst you can put him in one of our jackets, or I’ll turn on my car and let him lounge around in there.”

“Mm, I bet it’ll be fine.” Doyoung looks over to the pair to see Donghyuck hurriedly jumping down from the bench’s seat, leaving a tiny trail amongst the blank sheet of white as he excitedly prances around.

Jeno sniffs around before following Donghyuck’s lead and jumping into the snow gathered at the end of the bench. Jeno’s reaction to the temperature of the snow is priceless; he immediately springs up, trying to limit his contact with the floor before darting off in Donghyuck’s direction.

Doyoung’s hand covers his mouth as he stifles a laugh, “Oh no!”

Next to him, Johnny laughs wholeheartedly, “I don’t think he expected it to be so cold.”

Once Jeno sees Donghyuck playing rather than panicking, Jeno begins to calm down; his back straightens out and his tail lowers. Donghyuck butts his head into Jeno from the side, pushing him down into the snow. Before Donghyuck can continue, Jeno scrambles to get upright and dashes to force Donghyuck to the ground. The two wrestle, attempting to pin each other with fervor until Donghyuck comes crashing down, sending the snow up in a tiny cloud around them.

While Donghyuck is down, Jeno runs all the way back to the bench where Johnny and Doyoung were watching, hopping up and huddling into Doyoung for some kind of safety against Donghyuck’s enthusiasm.

Doyoung laughs, “Oh no you don’t; I’m not your base. Go play.” Despite his words, Doyoung contradicts himself by picking Jeno up to brush all the snow off of him before gently setting him to the ground again.

“Are you ready to start taking photos?” Johnny asks, adjusting the settings of his camera to accommodate the reflective properties of the snow.

Doyoung hums in response, and they walk over to a nearby tree to get started. They move from the tree to the bench again, and from the bench to the wooden fence at the edge of the park. Donghyuck and Jeno slowly doddle behind as they move from place to place, often accidentally photobombing Johnny’s best shots while playing enthusiastically.

“Oh, is it snowing again?” Johnny asks excitedly, looking up from his camera to the sky.

Doyoung, already glowing pink from the exposure to the cold, blandly replies, “How wonderful.” Snowflakes begin to fall consistently, only brightening the red blooming on Doyoung’s face.

Donghyuck squabbles excitedly, using Johnny’s foot as a stool to jump higher as he tries to eat the snowflakes. Jeno barely notices a difference until a flake falls on his nose. Johnny coos, but Doyoung’s face contorts with horror.

“Jeno’s adorable, let me get a picture for you–” Johnny says, angling his camera towards the ground to focus in on Jeno.

“Johnny no, step back!” Johnny looks up at Doyoung confused, and then Jeno sneezes. The sound of fire quickly turns into an elongated sizzle. The two men whip their heads down to Jeno and Donghyuck, but only see a puddle of melted snow with Jeno in the middle of it. Donghyuck, who leaped to the side before the flame could hit him, is now pawing at the water carefully.

Jeno guiltily makes his way to Doyoung, nuzzling into his trouser for forgiveness. Doyoung sighs, picking Jeno up with as much grace as he can offer after Jeno almost set Donghyuck– or at least his sweater– on fire.

“Are you okay, did he nick your shoes?”

Donghyuck casually looks at Johnny, and a moment too late, Johnny begins to laugh, “Yeah, I’m fine. Donghyuck’s good too.”

Doyoung runs a hand through his hair as he steps back, “Oh thank goodness.”


End file.
